Role-Playing Rules
Making a new character If (read: when) your character dies or retires, and you must make a new character, there is one rule you must, MUST, follow. Your new character must be different enough from your previous that a person can not look at their userpage and think "Oh, they just changed the name a bit." In other words, start fresh, totally new slate. The punishment for this could be a temporary ban, or simply getting your charatcer killed and having no recognition in the Graveyard. How to tell if a Character is RPed already If you want to make a character that is mentioned in an article, such as a Demon Lord, check to see if they are RPed already. If so, they will be marked with a *. If they are not marked with an asterism, they are free to RP. Simply as an Admin. Assume IG Always assume we are in Role-play mode here, at all times unless it is obvious that we are Out-of-Game. When we are IG, you should not be offended by what people say in a RP, they are simply In Character. Half the things I say are things I would NEVER say OOG. Don't get offended unless whatever has been said is in brackets, that is OOG, and can be taken offense too. Drawing the In-Game and Out-of-Game lines We switch in and out of game via the drawing of an In -Game (IG) and Out-of-Game (OOG) line. If Out-of-Game, you have to ask if anyone wants to go In-Game, and if someone says yes and there is a majority vote for "yes", draw the line. Someone saying they won't Role-Play in the current session is not objection. If In-Game and wishing to draw the Out-of-Game line, three requirements must be met. 1. You must have at least two people say "yes" 2. You must have no objections 3. The Role-play must have no one speaking or doing anything for at least 10 minutes. Once all three requirements are met, you may draw the Out-of-Game line. You can do a Group PM if you and a small group of people wish to talk OOG or go IG on your own while not disturbing the rest of chat. How long is a day in the RP? 1 Day in the real world is 1 day in the role-play. Textese Textese is the use of emotes, such as: >:D D:< ;_; =O : :/ :| :) :( D: etc. Also, it is the use of: lol, rofl, yolo, brb, gtg, bbl, and other things along those lines. During RP, this is not allowed, and will be counted as spam. The only case that Textese is POSSIBLY ''allowed is if it is part of the character's speech patterns, and an acronym that is used all the time (Only accept one currently is "O-m-g" which stands for "Oh my God/gosh.") Even then, it must have the letters either as onomatopoeia or separated by hyphens. Common abbreviations (such as "AC3" to mean "Assassin's Creed 3", or NASA) are acceptable. The Fourth Wall The Fourth wall is the barrier between OOG and IG. This barrier is created by putting OOG comments in ((brackets like this during a role-play)). Things said OOG cannot be held against someone IG, and visa versa. Breaking the fourth wall is when an OOG comment is used against someone in game. Doing this will result in a kick, second time, a kick, and a ban on the third time for two hours. At the fourth time, a day ban, and so on. Answering OOG comments IG cannot count as a breaking of the fourth wall, however, your character may just randomly say "yes", "no" or give long explainations to everything IG, if you do not answer then OOG. DO NOT BREAK THE FOURTH WALL ! Personal Messages Personal Messages can be used as you wish, but mostly for OOG talk with your buddies, or, in the case of some people, such as myself, mini-rps within the main RP. Feel free to use as you wish, we cannot monitor them. However, what you say OOG, in a PM or not, CAN and WILL be held against you if you are accused of trolling, spamming, or flaming. It will not be taken as proof, but simply as minor evidence, if other evidence suggests you did it, unless a chat log can be provided/images of the PM. Bans If you are banned, what happens to your RP character? It is assumed they were busy, and could not be with the main group. If it is a perma-ban, then the character is killed. "Don't kill my character!" We understand the concept of being attached to a character. Most of us have one character that we love and cherish, our little creation that we don't want to see hurt. Well, as much as it is tempting to do, do not beg/ask people to not hurt your character or the character of others. This is highly annoying, and can disrupt the role-play. It will be counted as spam. Instant Kills Due to multiple issues that have arisen, this rule prevents any character, regardless of power, the ability to remove another character's chance to block or remain alive after a strike. No matter what the attack, no matter the angle, no character may fatally wound nor temporarily/permanently incapitate another character ''unless ''it has been agreed upon by both users. Failure to uphold this rule will result in a ban, to be determined by the admin preforming the ban. Dodging attacks Do not just type "Dodges attack" or "Avoids". If you do, you will likely be summarily ignored and the attack will connect. Write out HOW your character dodged the attack. "Leaps several feet backwards", "throws self to the ground and rolls to the side", "vaults of a tree and takes cover". These are acceptable. Acceptable non-number/letter characters and the meanings There are some character used in chat that are totally acceptable to use, however, they are not part of the alphabet or a number. This is a list of all of them. Actions These are used to denote actions of some form. . *TEXT* e.g: *gives Klaus a piece of bacon*. In this case, your character is giving Kiba (a character/target) a piece of bacon. -TEXT- e.g: -he gave Klaus a piece of bacon-. In this case, you are using the past tense to denote the action of giving Daemon (character/target) a piece of bacon. In-Game speech ~ : For this one, the context must be looked at before its meaning should be determined. It can mean multiple things, each one a variation of the speakers tone. The accepted meanings are: sing-songy, happy and arousal. Multiple "~" means the emotion portrayed is stronger. Example 1: Oh, hello there sexy~ Example 2: VICTORIA!? How are you!?~ (~?! would also be proper) Example 3: WE ARE GOING TO DISNEY WORLD!?!?!~~ (~~?!?!?! would also be proper) Plotlines Any plot line that you can make up that is Mythos-friendly (doesn't bend or twist the mythos) is just fine, however, you must inform and explain the plotline to all charatcers you plan to have involved in the plot, you can, however, hide details like how to defeat the antagonist quickly, and reveal them later in the plotline. However, under ''NO CIRCUMSTANCES WHATSOEVER ''can you randomly throw things into the Role-play that will change other people's charatcers without talking to them and getting their consent. Also, plot lines must be MYTHOS FRIENDLY. What this means is that no plotline can randomly add beings, races, or factions that did not exist prior to that plot line without the consent of an Administrator. Black Eden Cells count as part of the already existent Black Eden Faction. The final rule regarding any plotline is that it cannot be shoved into the way of an existing plotline. If the current plot line is not one you enjoy, then you cannot try to force your own plotline in the way of the current one, but you can run it as a side-plot to the main plotline, and maybe tie it in somehow eith the main one, if you discuss it with the person running the main plotline. Dependent characters Dependent characters are characters that, for one reason or another, are unable to live upon their own. Most likely they are the child of another character, or simply a child. Other times they are incapacitated by addictions or a disability. All descions for a Dependent character must be approved by both the benefactor and caretaker of that character and the person who plays that character. Breaking the Mythos Breaking the Mythos is any act that violates the Mythology of this wiki, for example, making a character who is a "Weredinosaur", or any character that is part of a race that does not have a page or a section of a page devoted to it upon the wiki. Breaking the Mythos is also trying to randomly add a concept to the wiki without Admin approval, such as dragons or Weredinosaurs. Basically, Breaking the Mythos is anything to do with the Mythos that is not already accepted. If you are unsure, ask an admin, but if you ever Break the Mythos, it is an instant 7 day ban. Static Characters Static Characters are what occurs when a user is absent for a period of 30 days, or when a user is perma-banned. When a user has a static character, it is up to the descretion of the Administrative Team as to what to do. Sometimes the character will be given to another Role-player, other times simply killed off, or explainaton may be given, most often that the character is MIA due to personal problems. Godly Characters If you are lucky enough to snag a Godly character (Primordial, Lovecraftian, Elder god, Ancient One, or similar being) then you must obey a singular rule about them. Each Godly Being ''must ''have a weakness that is exploitable, cannot be removed, and is within reason (for example, a pyrokinetic attack damaging them works, but a silver spork piercing their left eyeball instantly killing them will not work as a weakness). The purpose of this rule is to "level the playing field" so that even human characters 'MAY '''be able to survive a god's attack. God, Death, and Azathoth are NOT played, not under ANY circumstances. Death is Final Death is final. The oblivion of death is all that awaits a character. No second chance. They go to heaven , hell , purgatory , or limbo. That is determined by what they did in life, why they did it, and how powerful they are. Death is not played in this Role-Play, nor is God , nor Azathoth. There is no way for a dead character to come back to life, and no exceptions of this rule whatsoever. Once the character is dead, they are recorded in the Graveyard, and they are gone.